Pouvoir aimer?
by Lilia43
Summary: Le Geek s'attire toujours les foudres du patron , arriveront ils a trouver bonne entente ? FICTION GEETRON SLG
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - Chaqu'un son tour..

Avis aux lecteurs : Aucuns des personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiens. Ils sont tous la propriété de Mathieu Sommet , leur créateur.  
>La FIC contiendra prochainement du "Geetron" :)<p>

Il ressaisit sa casquette qu'il replaça sur sa tête , réajusta son éternel t-shirt rouge inspira une grande bouffée d'air et sorti de sa chambre , Il avait juste faim bordel ! Pouvait-on être en danger rien qu'en faisant le trajet chambre-cuisine ?!

Erreur de débutant.

avec le plus grand criminel sexuel du monde sous votre toit , et en PLUS si vos chambres sont côtes à côtes , décidément , même chez vous vous ne pouvez plus être en sécurité

_Alors gamin , c'est que maintenant qu'on se décide de venir jouer avec son meilleur ami?  
>Lança une voix rauque bien plus que familière<br>_Je... je n'ai aucunes envie de jouer avec toi patron...!  
>_vient ça va être marrant ! Insistât-il avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres<p>

Sans une réponse le Geek partit en courant vers la cuisine regardant toujours derrière lui d'un œil vigilant, quand en se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec son agresseur, ce qui lui provoqua un sursaut et un cris de frayeur

_KYA !  
>_Calmes toi gamin ! J'vais pas t'bouffer... Dit le criminel sexuel en posant la main sur le ... Soldat ! Du petit geek.<br>_ARRETE!  
>_Avoue ça te pl...Une gifle vola avant la fin de sa phrase. Le petit ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Elle était partie toute seule !l<p>

L'homme en noir eu un rire qui aurait glacé le sang à n'importe qui  
>Cependant... Le geek le savait , le patron aurais tué pour moins que ça !<br>C'est ainsi que débuta une course poursuite dans toute la maison.  
>Mathieu et les autres étaient chez Nyo , ils pouvaient bien s'amuser un peux...non ?<p>

Ils traversèrent le salon , la cuisine , les douches , avant que le geek ne perde le patron ... Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un bref instant pour disparaître...

Puis le courant fut coupé...

Seul la lueur du couché de soleil parvenait maintenant à transpercer les rideau rouges qui décoraient le c'était d'ailleurs la seule façon de distinguer quelque chose dans le décor déformé par les ombres de toutes sortes.

Le geek entendit un bruit violent , il tourna la tête , la porte de la cuisine venait de se claquer.  
>Il détourna le regard vers un autre sons , cette fois c'était la porte de la salle de bain venait de se refermer,<br>Avant de laisser place à celui des 5 chambres à l'étage.  
>Et merde...<br>il le savait , Il ne devait pas quitter le patron des yeux ...  
>il savait que s'il le retrouvait maintenant il serait fait...<br>Alors que le bruit sourd des portes sonnait encore dans ses oreilles, une centaine de scénario aussi glauques que sales se chevauchèrent dans son esprit, il secoua la tête. Non petit Geek , reprend toi! Ainsi d'un pas tremblant il monta les escaliers avant d'arriver dans le couloir qui abritait les chambres de choques personnalités et de leur créateur.

Il déglutît et entra dans la chambre du Panda : Personne

Il entra dans la chambre du Hippie : Personne

Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Mathieu : Fermée à clef

Il entra dans sa chambre avec la boule au ventre mais heureusement pour lui il n'était également pas caché là.

Alors il inspira profondément et d'un coup de pied , ouvra la porte de la chambre du criminel ... Vide également.

Mais en regardant un peux plus loin dans la pièce il vu Monsieur Nounours assis sur le plancher, il le regarda et inspecta les environs.  
>Autour de lui plus un bruit, le couloirs et d'ailleurs toutes les autres salles semblaient vides.<br>Plus aucunes traces du criminel.  
>L'odeur ainsi que le sentiment d'être observé par le criminel hantait les lieus<p>

Comme dans tout bonne fictions le Geek serait rentré dans la chambre et se serait retrouvé enfermé... Seulement le monde des jeux vidéo avait habitué notre petit au t-shirt rouge à ce genre de scénario, mais il oublié que dans un jeux d'horreur...  
>Il ne faut jamais se retourner.<br>À SUIVRE...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Oops...

Avis aux lecteurs : Aucuns des personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiens. Ils sont tous la propriété de Mathieu Sommet , leur créateur.

La FIC contiendra prochainement du "Geetron" :)

"mais il a oublié que dans un jeux d'horreur...

Il ne faut jamais se retourner."

_Personne...?

C'est ce que pensa le Geek après s'être retourné, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine résonnait un faible battement.

Il descendit et se força à r'ouvrir les portes claquées quelques minutes avant ...

Ou peut être quelques heures ? Il n'avait plus vraiment la notion...

puis le coeur gros alla au sous sol remettre le courant.

Les lumières ne se rallumèrent pas, pourquoi ? C'était bien le patron qui avait coupé l'électricité pour lui faire peur ! non ?

Ce qui ramenait à la situation initiale notre pauvre petit gamer...

_Patron ? Où es tu ?

À droite ? À gauche ? Sa conscience se décolorait , autour de lui les couleurs flottes...Peut importe où son regard se pose il ne retrouverait pas le patron.

_Patron? Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure ! Je voulais vraiment pas ! Le jeux est terminé ! Pas vrais ?

Sa voix saccadée coupait ses mots , il avait du mal à articuler comme si sa bouche ne voulait plus faire sortir un sons , cependant sa phrase était clair.

_Patron ? J'ai...J'ai peur ...Où es tu ?!

Dans ces moments là , il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour le petit Geek, il se recroquevilla sur lui même dans un coins du salon et attendit...

Mais cette attente était bien trop longue...

Se retrouver seul dans un endroit sombre est effrayant, vraiment effrayant...

_Hahaha...

Le rire rauque résonna dans le crâne du petit geek qui n'eu pas la force de lever la tête , la fatigue l'avait rattrapé , il était fait...

Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre , ni de crier , ni de rien du tout ... Incapable de réagir...

Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Le patron l'avait retrouvé...

Une douleur...

/Aiie.../

Oui c'était cette douleur qui l'avait réveillé

/Mes poignets.../

Se retrouvant stagnant dans cet endroit restreint il voulait se lever... mais les chaînes accrochées à ses bras l'en empêchait , elles étaient fermement serrées et à chaque mouvement , lui cisaillait la peau jusqu'au sang. L'odeur de tabac qui hantait la chambre lui brûlait la gorge , il tournait frénétiquement la tête à la recherche d'air pur , mais en vain.

Sa vue était trouble , mais elle s'éclaircissait peux à peux, laissant distinguer cette silhouette noir. Il n'y a qu'obscurité au delà de cette chambre .Peut importe si ses yeux étaient fermés ou ouverts, il ne verrait qu'une seule et même couleur.

_P...Patron?...

/AIE...Putains de chaînes.../

_On s'réveille enfin "belle au boit dormant" ? Ricanna l'homme en noir , t'as dormi toute la nuit tu sais toi maintenant.

_Je m'excuse de...

_Pas comme ça. Coupa le patron

_Pardon d'avoir...

_PAS COMME ÇA J'AI DIT!'cria le criminel

Les larmes du petit Geek coulèrent silencieusement , perlant sur le sol froid , avant qu'il ne se mise à pleurer à haute voix.

_Je...Je serait un... bon garçon... Dit il entre ses larmes

Le patron le regarda , il soupira et détacha le pauvre gamer , les sanglots se mélangeait encore à sa respiration saccadés et à cet atmosphère flétri ,alors que ses poignets furent libérés laissant l'air brûlant caresser ses plaies.

_C'est bon... Tires toi...

/Hein?.../

Qu'est-ce que le plus grand criminel du monde venait de dire?

Le gamin le regarda hésitant , les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues rouges

_Tire toi j'ai dit !

Le geek trébucha , mais en une fraction de seconde il avait déguerpi de la chambre de l'homme en noir et avait accouru dans la sienne.

Son coeur battait la chamade , il remercia le ciel d'avoir eu pitié de lui !

Cependant... Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir comme ça ? Oh , tant pis! et puis il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

De son côté, le patron se posait la même question ...

/Pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir putain.../

C'était peut être cette bouille apeurée qui lui avait fait pitié? Ou ce petit pincement au coeur en le voyant pleurer... Non ! Ce n'était pas ça... plutôt ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Le grand criminel sexuel ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir des sentiments!

Il devait juste avoir la tête ailleurs.

Le Geek n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver face au patron , non il avait même envie de le voir pour une raison que même lui ne comprenait pas.

Mais il savait que s'il le voyait maintenant il serait gêné !

Et puis il n'allait pas aller toquer à la porte du patron après ce qu'il vient de se passer ! il lui dirait quoi même?!

"Hey poto ! Comment ça va bien ? On s'fait une bouffe?!"

Non... De toute manière le geek n'avait plus faim...

Alors il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ,celle ci transmettait un grincement horrible , combien de fois avait il dit à Mathieu de la graisser un peux ?!

Il descendit les marches une par une tout en se tenant à la rambarde des escaliers ,

On pouvait clairement entendre les bruits de ses pas s'éloigner jusqu'à rejoindre le salon et s'affaler sur le canapé. Il saisit la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton de marche ... Aucuns signal , mince...

Oui , c'était le matin (le geek avait quand même dormi toute la nuit attaché) mais le courant lui , avait refuser de revenir hier alors le gamer inspira un grand coup

_Bon... Va falloir réessayer...

_Réessayer quoi gamin ?

Le geek eu un léger sursaut

/Depuis quand il est là lui!?/

_Le courant... Tu l'as coupé hier repris le geek

_J'ai pas coupé le courant moi.

_Ah... Bon bah il y a eu une coupure alors...

_Et tu veux que j'aille le remettre c'est ça gamin ?

_Ben...Oui ce serait bien...

_Pfff...

Sans protester , le geek suivit le patron qui s'orienta vers la cave , ils arrivèrent vers la porte blindée ornée de 2 serrures , l'homme en noir saisit la poignée unique et entra à l'intérieur suivit du gamer qui la referma silencieusement derrière eux .

Le patron réinstalla le courant.

_Voilà.

_Dit patron...

_Quoi gamin?

_J'ai une question...

_Accouche.

_Pourquoi il n'y a pas de poignée intérieure accrochée à la porte de la cave ?

_Bah, t'as pris la clef non ?

_Quelle clef ...? .-.

Le patron se tourna , tremblant , vers le petit gamer

_J'aurais du te tuer gamin...

À SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas

Tout d'abort je suis désolée de tout ce temps d'absence ! Je n'ai aucune excuse valable à vous donner car en effet j'ai eu la grosse flemme de terminer mon chapitre , et je n'était pas inspirée aussi... Mais je suis de retour ! Et un OS geetron (encore) est lui aussi en préparation! (En plus de mon chapitre 3 de King's SLG game)

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review qui me font vraiment plaisir !

Note: Aucuns des personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiens. Ils sont tous la propriété de Mathieu Sommet , leur créateur.

(Merci à mes béta-léctrice Past-Hell et Lucie BRK qui me sont d'une grande aide 3 )

_Patro...

_Je te déteste. Coupa le patron.

Certes, fermer la porte d'une cave qui ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur n'est pas intelligent , mais en plus ne pas prendre la clef permettant de l'ouvrir! Alors là Jackpot!

Le temps était long.

Et en plus de ça aucun moyen de connaître l'heure qu'il était, tout instrument pouvant le leur indiquer était resté à l'étage.

1heure? 4heures sûrement? Aucune idée... Ils étaient juste restés très longtemps ici... mais il devait être tard , le sommeil était venu par l'épuisement.

Le petit Geek était allongé sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, chaque inspiration lui chatouillait les narines.

En réalité, ce qui faisait le plus peur au geek c'était ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, dans cette cave car en effet cet endroit était l'une des planques préférées du patron.

Et dieu sait qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de savoir de que le patron manigance...

Le gamer se redressa, il regarda le criminel qui semblait dormir quand un grondement vint démanger son ventre, bah oui! Dans l'histoire, il n'avait toujours pas mangé!

Après que le patron ait écrit le "guide de la parfaite branlette" le Geek se sentait bien faire des tutos sur "comment faire le trajet Chambre-Cuisine sans se retrouver enfermé dans une cave"!

Mais bon, il y réfléchirait une fois sorti d'ici.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant le patron, portant toujours ses lunettes de soleil il était impossible de distinguer si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou pas, pourtant, le geek était persuadé que celui-ci s'était assoupi.

Posant une fois encore son regard sur l'homme en noir, il ressentait une sensation nouvelle au niveau de sa poitrine et de son estomac, mais rien à voir avec la faim, son cœur lui brûlait ainsi que son ventre quand il réalisa une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était seul, bloqué avec le patron.

Ce sentiment il le connaissait, il savait ce que ça signifiait car cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci quand il était à ses côtés, mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux!

Non! Lui il devait tomber amoureux d'une jolie fille! Avec des boobs! Et ils vivraient une belle histoire d'amour constipante et mignonne comme on en voit partout dans les séries télévisées! Alors non! Non! Non! Non et non! Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe amoureux du patron!

Ledit geek pris sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua.

/Reprend toi... Reprend toi... Il doit bien il y avoir une manière de sortir d'ici./

Il se leva et se positionna devant la porte, il fronca les sourcils et mit un violent coup de poing dans la porte blindée, ce qui en plus d'être inutile ne lui fit pas du bien apparemment...

_SA MÈRE LA P...

_Eh beh dit donc, c'est pas très joli tout ça gamin, entendit-il comme un murmur dans son oreille.

À l'entente de la "réaction" inatendue du criminel, le gamer se figea et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra avant d'atteindre une allure folle.

_Bah alors gamin? Ça va plus? Reprit-il sur un ton ironique.

_Je...

N'ayant pas le temps de commencer sa phrase, le patron retourna le geek de manière à ce qu'il se tienne face à lui et posa son avant bras sur la porte afin de le bloquer contre celle-ci.

Il rapprocha son visage près de celui de sa victime qui essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal pendant un moment, avant d'abandonner l'idée de le repousser, et déposa ses mains tremblantes sur le torse de son homologue.

Gardant son visage à une certaine distance de celui du gamer, il commenca à lui caresser agréablement la hanche de sa main libre, descendant davantage vers ses cuisses voulant faire réagir d'avantage son...

_Hein ?

S'exclama le patron en passant sa main sur la cuisse du gamer

Attend me dit pas que...

Le geek, rouge comme une tomate et qui visiblement s'était laissé emporter par les gestes du criminel se "réveilla" brusquement en sentant la main de celui-ci passer à l'interieur de la poche de son jean et en sortir... Une clef?

_C'EST TOI QUI... PETIT CON!

Le gamin piqua une crise de panique et arracha violemment l'objet des mains de celui qui avait failli devenir son amant et ouvra la porte afin de s'enfuir, il manqua de peu de se faire rattraper par le col du t-shirt et courra les larmes aux yeux s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

L'homme en noir ricanna, mais ce ne fut pas un rire glauque et inquiétant comme à son habitude, non, pour la première fois ce fut un rire doux presque rassurant.

Parce qu'en réfléchissant, lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça...

Pourquoi avait-il eu une envie si soudaine d'embrasser le geek, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Pourquoi ce sentiment dans sa poitrine?

Trop de questions s'entremêlaient dans sa tête pendant que de son coté, ledit geek s'en posait tout autant.

Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 3 ! Encore désolé de cette attente :')

Une petite review ?


End file.
